


Emerald Ace

by scyler23



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siberia Shikaze has always been different from her kind. Now to make matters worse (or better) she is chosen to be a Green Lantern. This status elevation comes with many different things, both good and bad. One good thing is the acquisition of a group who actually cares, some more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald Ace

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I have been totally obsessed with GLTAS for the last few weeks. I'm not ashamed to admit it, really. Anyway this is my first GLTAS fic and I really hope you like it. Also I created a new species just for this fic. If anyone asks about them I would be happy to answer any and all questions. Please, enjoy!

"Do we really have to come to this planet?" Razer asked for about the millionth time.  
"YES! We really have to come here! The Guardians said that a suitable Green Lantern candidate is on this planet but the ring can't get here." Hal explained, also for about the millionth time.  
  
  
Razer sighed in annoyance. No matter how many times he asked he got the exact same answer every time. The whole point of asking was to try and get a different response. The brunette seemed to understand this but refused to oblige him. Turning back around he stared at the UltraWarp tunnel. Despite all the colors it was actually pretty boring... A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly. Turning the Red Lantern came face to face with Aya, the Interceptor's NavCom.  
  
  
"You seem distressed. Is every thing alright?" she asked tilting her head to the right a bit.  
  
  
"Yes, Aya. Every thing is alright. I'm just annoyed with how long this trip is taking." the man replied looking back out the window.  
  
  
"The Lokari System is a greater distance from Oa than any other system. Even with the UltraWarp it takes a considerable amount of time." the AI explained dropping her hand.  
  
  
Razer simply nodded and went back to staring out the window. Kilowog snorted and rolled his eyes before he stood and walked over to Hal. The two talked quietly for a few moments; Hal seemed to be trying to dissuade the Bolovaxian from doing something while the other tried to convince their leader. Eventually Kilowog shook his head and left the room. Razer glanced back at the Green Lantern with a raised eyebrow. Hal simply shook his head and went back to steering the ship.  
  
  
Aya spoke up after another few minutes, "We will be dropping out of UltraWarp soon. Sargent Kilowog, please return to the bridge." the AI said broadcasting her voice throughout the Interceptor.  
  
  
The pink Bolovaxian stomped in a few seconds later and sat in his seat. Razer shook his head at the others annoyed look before turning back to the instrument panel in front of him. He tapped a few keys as the UltraWarp tunnel faded around them. Hal whistled softly from the pilot seat. The others looked up and couldn't help but stare. In front of them was a stunning planet; it looked to be a greenish-blue that shifted to a wide spectrum of colors. Soft looking white clouds filled the outer atmosphere and Aya was quick to point out several strange structures protruding from the surface.  
  
  
They seemed to be towers of some kind. Their purpose was totally unknown until Aya's scanners found some slim wires crisscrossing the planet's surface. They seemed to be connected to the towers and some appeared to have small boxes moving down them. Once they noticed them Aya had to correct their entry course in order to avoid getting the ship sliced to pieces. Unfortunately the others had to keep a hold on to something as the course corrections became more and more frequent.  
  
  
"Aya! Give me manual control! This constant change of the autopilot is going to give us all whiplash!" Hal shouted, clutching at the steering wheel.  
  
  
"Manual control engaged." the AI said turning slightly to face him.  
  
  
"Thanks!" the human replied dodging another cable.  
  
  
After about ten minutes of dodging wires they finally descended into the lower atmosphere. Once they passed the clouds it was smooth sailing. Kilowog released the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding while the others relaxed in their seats. Shaking his head Hal looked out the window and gasped. The others looked up and found themselves doing the same thing. Kilowog and Razer stood so as to get a better view and Aya sat forward, her green hard-light skin glowing softly even in the bright light coming off the surface.  
  
  
Light bounced off of the gleaming structures that covered the surface of the planet. Shining metal of some kind and glass came together in a way that made the whole thing seem like a work of art. Upon taking a closer look Aya noted that some of the glass was colored and translucent. She also had to remind Hal that manual control was still engaged. He sat back down and took control of the Interceptor again.  
  
  
"This place is amazing..." Kilowog said intelligently.  
  
  
"Amazing? Try beautiful." Razer said without even looking at the Sargent.  
  
  
Red eyes glanced over at him, wide with disbelief. Even Hal was surprised; Razer never struck them as the type to compliment anything. Both of them snapped out of their momentary daze when he turned and glared at them. Aya actually managed a small half laugh at them that caused them all to stare at her for a moment. She merely looked at them before returning to her console. The guys looked at each other and Hal shrugged at them. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes Razer turned around as well. Kilowog was the last to move. By then they were close to the nearest landing pad.  
  
  
"Green Lantern Hal Jordan, one of the guards is attempting to contact us." Aya said turning to him.  
  
  
"Put it through." Hal replied nosing at her.  
  
  
The image of a man dressed in simple armor greeted them. His long hair was pulled back into a loose braid that fell over his right shoulder to his waist. A long tail swig lazily behind him with two large cat ears on the top of his head, just above where a more humanoid ear would be. Sharp eyes scrutinized the crew as the Nekori guard scrutinized them.  
  
  
"State your business here on Lokari, Green Lanterns." the man said, his mouth opening to reveal sharp animalistic fangs.  
  
  
"We are here on a mission from the Guardians to find a new Green Lantern. All we really know is that they are on your planet and are around the young adult stage. We would request permission to land." Hal answered dismissing the fact that the Nekori ignored Razer.  
  
  
"Permission granted. Please go to these coordinates." the Nekori guard said after a moment before a subtle beep told them the file was received.  
  
  
"Thank you." the human said before cutting the transmission and punching in the coordinates.  
  
  
"He ignored me." Razer said sitting back, surprised.  
  
  
"What did you expect, Poozer? That he'd acknowledge a Red like you?" Kilowog replied with his usual charm.  
  
  
"I didn't expect him to flat out ignore me." the Red Lantern snapped turning to the Bolovaxian.  
  
  
"Well, Poozer, if you didn't want to be ignore you shouldn't have become a Red!" the Sargent shouted back.  
  
  
The whole thing escalated into a full scale argument quickly. Hal and Aya shared a look of irritation (well half of one). They were always like this; one simple comment always sparked the biggest arguments. It would take hours for them to calm down if no one stepped in now. Thankfully that intervention came in the form of a Nekori guard requesting permission to board. He stepped up into the bridge, a self confident air about him.  
  
  
"I see you have a Red Lantern in your midst. Why does he walk free?" the guard asked after looking over the small crew.  
  
  
"He's part of the crew." Hal replied standing.  
  
  
"Humph. I take it you are the captain?"  
  
  
"Yes. I'm Hal Jordan. My crew mates are Sargent Kilowog, Razer, and out NavCom, Aya. You are?" the human asked gesturing to each of his team mates.  
  
  
"I am Sentory. Please, follow me." the man said turning quickly and stalking out.  
  
  
"Well, that could have gone better..." Hal mumbled before following the man out.  
  
  
Razer and Kilowog snorted, only to glare at each other seconds later. Aya shook her head and came up behind them. She easily pushed them both down the ramp causing them to stumble slightly at the unexpected force. Once they were all outside the Interceptor Sentory led them to the large building in front of them. They all shared a look before activating their rings and flying after him. The Nekori's ears flicked back and forth for a moment before he turned with a strange look on his face.  
  
  
"Is something wrong, Sentory?" Hal asked drifting down a bit.  
  
  
"I simply was concerned that you were not following. I could not hear your footsteps. Now I see that my concern is unfounded." the dark haired man replied turning around again.  
  
  
The three Lanterns were confused for a second before they figured out what he was talking about. By then, however, he was ahead of them. Hal shrugged slightly before taking off after the Nekori. The others flew after him and as one they dropped to the ground in front of the door. Sentory looked back at them for a moment, like he was debating something. Then he turned back around and opened the door. As the stepped into the building the Lantern ring Hal was carrying lit up. Blinking the human pulled the ring out and held it out. A beam of green light came from the ring and pointed down the hall. Hal could practically feel the little band vibrating in his fingers. He cast a glance at the Nekori but the man gave him a "lead the way" gesture. Nodding the brunette started walking down the hall. All of them followed behind him casting varying looks around the hall. After a few moments, and about ten doors, the ring all but jumped out of Hal's hand.  
  
  
"Looks like we found were our new Lantern is. Sentory, can we get in please?" Hal said turning to the Nekori.  
  
  
"Of course. Allow me." the man said stepping forward to open the door.  
  
  
"Thanks. One question though, are these people students?"  
  
  
"Yes. They are all students. Is that a problem?" Sentory asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
  
"I don't think so. We're just a bit surprised." Kilowog supplied for the dumbfounded human.  
  
  
Sentory nodded and stepped away saying something about talking to the Lanterns just looked at each other before shrugging at each other. Needless to say that as soon as they walked into the room the teacher stopped talking. The whole class turned to look at the four of them, with the exception of one person in the back. She was totally zoned out with a pair of headphones covering her cat ears. The teacher walked over to the Lanterns, a strange look on her face.  
  
  
"Can I help you four?" she asked with a polite tone.  
  
  
"Yeah. We're looking for our new Lantern. We know they're here we just don't know who it is." Hal said nodding at the teacher.  
  
  
The woman nodded and walked back over to her desk. As she sat down she grabbed the small jar of pencils. Right as she picked up the jar they heard a small click and then the ink pot next to the jar exploded. The teacher cried out in surprise as the sticky black substance splashed all over her. A sharp laugh dragged the team's attention to the white haired girl in the back. she still had her head phones on but was smiling like a fox as she watched the teacher's reaction.  
  
  
"Siberia Shikaze! How...?! You are in so much trouble, young lady!" the teacher screamed standing and pointing at the girl.  
  
  
"Prove it was me!" Siberia said, reaching down to check on her music.  
  
  
"We have visitors! You are embarrassing us all!" the ink covered woman hissed, her ears flatting on the sides of her head.  
  
  
"Again, prove I did it." she said not even looking at the furious woman.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about her. She's a different one, that one. Hardly ever pays attention and always listens to her music." the teacher said, turning to the Lanterns.  
  
  
"Well, maybe I can get her attention. Her name is Siberia, right?" Hal said stepping over to Siberia's desk.  
  
  
The teacher merely watched the human stand in front of the girl's desk. Siberia was still totally engrossed in her music and ignored him. Even when he planted his hands on the table top she still ignored him. After a few seconds he rapped the desk in front of her and her head snapped up.  
  
  
"Hey there. What are you listening to?" Hal asked.  
  
  
"Umm... ACDC. Why?" Siberia said sitting back slightly.  
  
  
"I love ACDC. What song?" Hal asked deciding to ignore her question.  
  
  
"Hell's Bells. How do you know about Earth music?" the white haired Nekori asked pulling her head phones off and allowing her white ears to move about.  
  
  
"Easy. I'm Green Lantern Hal Jordan, the Lantern of Sector 2814." the human replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering there will be more of an explanation as to Siberia coming soon. Also Aya's inquisitive nature gets her into a bit of trouble next time. Stay tuned!


End file.
